


Bored

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Ableism, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adachi Tohru Being Adachi Tohru, Angst, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Coercion, Crying, Dark, Drunkenness, During Canon, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rape, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Unhappy Ending, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Namatame decides to stop ‘saving’ people, Adachi knows the perfect way to force Namatame to do whatever he says.Prompt 5: Sound





	Bored

Pretty much everything bores Adachi, his interest in life, work and other human beings in general having faded long ago. Now jaded, chronically bored and barely able to hide his nasty side, Adachi lumbers through life, bored shitless. Working with Dojima-san is boring, dealing with that stupid old bitch who won’t stop calling him Tohru-chan is boring and putting up with those stupid brats foiling his plans is the most boring part of all.

The only times he has not been bored in the last five years have to be the moment he saw the Yamano bitch on the Midnight Channel, and the times he threw her and that other bitch into the TV world. Oh, and basically any time he deals with Namatame.

Taro Namatame is a mess, fucked up by his affair going public and losing his job and his stupid bitch girlfriend getting killed, and meeting such a mess of a man was the first time he didn’t feel bored since he killed the high school girl. Namatame is so weak and vulnerable and looks about a second from having a meltdown, and when Adachi realises Namatame has the same power… the boredom vanishes, and he realises he could make a very, very fun game out of this.

But after the stupid kids save the Amagi girl, Namatame thinks his plan to ‘save’ people (hearing Namatame call it ‘his plan’ always has Adachi biting back laughter, amazed he managed to manipulate the stupid bastard to the point he doesn’t even remember Adachi planting the idea in his head) has failed. If Namatame stops throwing people into the TV, Adachi’s game will end and the horrific boredom will return.

How does Adachi get Namatame to carry on kidnapping people? How can he screw with Namatame even more?

It hits Adachi and he smirks, sure this will be fun.

\---

Namatame can’t hold his alcohol. As he sits on the couch in Adachi’s meticulously tidy but empty apartment, Namatame sways in his seat, face flushed and eyes bleary. His voice slurs when he speaks, and he looks like he might fall asleep. And he has only had three beers. Adachi would laugh, but he keeps up his nice guy act, glad this will be so easy.

Drunk people are easy. So making a nutcase like Namatame drunk… yeah, this will be perfect.

Adachi drains his fifth can and tosses it towards the trash can. It misses and he splutters with laughter, glad his alcohol flush reaction makes him look just as drunk as Namatame despite not being nearly as pissed. Namatame sees him laughing and chuckles weakly, taking another swig of beer.

“A-Adachi-san,” he says, still slurring. “About what… uh… I mean, why’d you invite me over again?”

“Whoa, you really are pissed,” Adachi says, grinning. “We already talked about that.”

“W-We did?”

“Yeah. did you already forget?”

Of course, no such conversation really took place. He didn’t tell Namatame why he invited him over other than a vague “I need to talk to you about Amagi” and Namatame panicked and hurried over. Wow, gaslighting a drunken nutcase is really easy.

“I…” Namatame frowns, trying to recall the conversation they never had. “I guess so. Sorry. Wh-What was it?”

“Just wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t stop trying to save people, Namatame-san,” Adachi says, smiling. “This was a brilliant idea, and you should keep it up.”

Namatame blinks, totally pissed. “R-Really?”

“Yeah. Now…” Adachi leans closer, and grabs the front of Namatame’s shirt. “You better make it up to me.”

“H-Huh?”

“I invited you over, gave you beer, and you forgot everything we talked about. What are you, some stupid slut?”

Namatame flinches, breath catching in his throat. The sound is quiet yet wonderful, a gasp of panic and confusion. “I, I—”

Adachi leans closer still, gritting his teeth. “You owe me a lot, shithead. You’re openly kidnapping people and I’m a fucking cop. If I ever felt like it, I could have you arrested and then you’d never be able to save anyone a—”

“Stop!” Namatame cries, voice cracking. That sound is even better, and Adachi’s cock throbs. “Stop it…”

“Then you’ll make it up to me?” Adachi says.

Namatame must realise he is being blackmailed, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he gives a slow nod and mumbles, “O-Okay…” in the most pitiful voice, and the sound is so fucking hot.

“Right answer,” Adachi says, and he kisses Namatame.

Namatame splutters and groans, trying to push Adachi away, but he straddles Namatame with ease, pinning the very, very drunk man to the couch. He kisses him as hard as he can, and begins to grind his hardening cock against Namatame’s hip.

The pathetic, pitiful sounds are like music, and Adachi moans, rubbing himself harde against Namatame. When Namatame starts to moan, getting fucking aroused, the sounds only make Adachi hornier than ever.

“What are you, a fucking virgin?” Adachi spits, unzipping his pants.

He pulls his cock out of his pants and strokes himself, attacking Namatame’s mouth with his own mouth once again. Grabbing Namatame by the back of the head, Adachi listens to the man’s pathetic whimpers and moans of pain, fear and arousal, and the sounds just make everything better. As he starts biting on Namatame’s lip, Adachi fumbles for Namatame’s waistband and pulls Namatame’s own cock out of his pants. Namatame cries out in shock, but lacks the strength to push Adachi away. And Adachi grins as he listens to the sound, wrapping his hand around Namatame’s dick and stroking, amused to find him half-hard just from Adachi’s actions.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Adachi says, panting for breath. “You deserve this.”

With Namatame fully erect (and screwing his eyes up in discomfort and humiliation), Adachi wraps his hand around both of their cocks, and starts to thrust against Namatame, rubbing their erections together. He kisses Namatame again, moaning into his mouth as he thrusts harder. Namatame moans helplessly, whining when Adachi bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, and he slumps against Adachi, giving up on resisting.

Namatame comes first, starting to sob as he comes over Adachi’s hand. He slumps there, tears running down his flushed cheeks and blood leaking from his torn lip, and looks a total mess. But his weak, humiliated breathing is the perfect sound for Adachi and he comes seconds later, grunting as pleasure overwhelms him.

When he comes around, Adachi climbs off of Namatame, wiping his hand clean on Namatame’s shirt. Namatame just sits there, sobbing and covered in semen. He looks like a fucking slut. Adachi wonders if his slut of girlfriend would have looked like this if he ever got the chance to fuck her.

“So, are you gonna keep on saving people?” Adachi says, and Namatame nods weakly. “Good boy.”

\---

Namatame goes back to ‘saving’ people.

Adachi’s boredom fades.

And whenever Namatame has a moment of doubt again, Adachi knows exactly how to ‘persuade’ Namatame to do what he says.

He used to think life in Inaba was torture, but not anymore. With his game, it’s actually pretty fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
